


Horse Power

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Takumi finds out just how much Kiba being the Horse Orphenoch truly suits him.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cha Cha Prompts





	Horse Power

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock) in the [TokuSlide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TokuSlide) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yuuji has to buy monster size condoms for his magnum horse dong

Takumi’s cheek was warm against Yuuji’s hand, the faintest bit of pink coating his cheeks as Yuuji, with all the experience in the world, guided his tongue and lips in their kiss. He pushed into Takumi, his other hand on the back of the couch they were sitting on, thumb brushing gently over the remnants of a bruise that had been on his cheek from some fight he had probably gotten himself into. 

He was so lovely, tan skin flushed and body tense, despite his own willingness and Yuuji’s gentleness. Yuuji slid his hand up, tucking a lock of Takumi’s thick hair behind his ear, making sure his fingers delicately caressing past the tip of his ear once or twice. 

Takumi broke the kiss, rearing back with wide eyes as he slapped a hand over his own ear, cheeks darker than Yuuji had ever remembered seeing before. He smiled up to Takumi, expression innocent. 

“Inui-kun?” Yuuji questioned lightly. He couldn’t help but lick his lip, the taste of Takumi thick on his lips and on his tongue. He wanted more, but Takumi was a cautious man. Yuuji would have to be careful not to scare him off. 

“I-it’s.. Nothing.” Takumi bit his lower lip, shifting slightly in his seat. Yuuji couldn’t help but grin again, casting a quick glance down to his lap before looking up again. 

“Could it be that your ears are sensitive, Inui-kun?” Yuuji reached out again, only for Takumi’s hand to shoot out and close around his wrist. He did the same with his other hand, and suddenly Yuuji found his back hitting the arm of the couch as Takumi’s weight came down on him, nearly pinning him down. Yuuji blinked, mischievous grin replaced by surprise

“Inui-kun?” 

“They’re not! It’s… it’s just..” Takumi paused and glanced away, half leaned over Yuuji. His hands tightened a bit, and Yuuji felt warmth flooding his chest. He was definitely embarrassed. 

It was cute. 

“It’s been a while since… anything like  _ this _ , so…” Yuuji’s hands curled a little as he enjoyed the warmth and closeness, along with the tight grip Takumi had on his wrists. It was obvious Takumi was nervous about expressing physical intimacy, but Yuuji would guide him through it. 

It had been a while for Yuuji, too. 

After all, the last person he had loved had been--

Yuuji suddenly sat up, easily switching their positions, much to Takumi’s surprise. 

Yuuji didn’t want to think about  _ her.  _

He was long over her; in all honesty, he could barely remember her name, let alone her face

He wasn’t going to let the memory of her ruin his time with Takumi. Not now, while Takumi was  _ here _ and with him, and oh so trusting and careful. 

“K-kiba?” Takumi let out an unbecoming squeak under him, and it was then that Yuuji realized he was staring. He blinked, shoving down the rampant negativity and brooding for another time. 

He had Takumi under him. 

Yuuji leaned down, mumbling a small apology. 

“It’s nothing, Inui-kun. Are you sure you’re ready for--”

“Yes, I’m sure! I’m here, aren’t I?” Takumi huffed, nervousness dissipating into a show of brattiness, like he hadn’t just squeaked like a mouse when he was supposed to be a wolf. 

Humming to himself, Yuuji leaned down, lips to Takumi’s for a moment before he shifted down, kissing along his jaw and to his neck. Every other kiss had Takumi tensing under him, and he could feel a firmness beginning to form against his thigh in the other males jeans. He smiled into Takumi’s throat and pulled in a patch of skin to suck on, nibbling gently while he reached down with his other hand to slip up Takumi’s shirt and feel along the nice, toned muscles around his abdomen before he reached down for the button of his pants. It was then that Takumi shot up, nearly causing Yuuji to tumble off the couch. 

“Wait..!”

“Eh? Inui-kun?” Had he gone too fast? Was Takumi the type who needed soft reassurances? He wasn’t having second thoughts, was he? Yuuji wasn’t sure he could take the shame of Kaido walking in on him having the most frustrated jerk off session of his life for a second time. 

“S-sorry, it’s just… Wait a sec’.” He raised a hand to his face for a moment before he shifted, reaching under himself to pull out his wallet. 

Then, it dawned on Yuuji. 

Ah… 

That’s right, Yuuji didn’t even carry any--

Yuuji sat back on his knees as Takumi sat up, one leg dangling off the couch. Several moments later he produced a small row of condoms, trying to look as though his face wasn’t as red as a pomegranate. 

“We.. I mean, if you wanted to-- Or I could--” Yuuji smiled and reached up, lowering Takumi’s hand.

“Actually, Inui-kun.. Those are too small.” Yuuji felt his cheeks heat up a little. It wasn’t anything he was  _ proud _ over, but…

Takumi stared at him, seeming confused for a moment. 

“Wait.. what?” 

“For me, they’re not the right size. They’re too small.” Yuuji raised his hand a little, hand running along the outline of his manhood, just barely visible in his slacks. Takumi’s eyes followed before he looked back up to Yuuji, still seeming to not understand. 

“Too.. small?” His head fell a little, glancing down to his own lap, and Yuuji lifted a hand to his mouth. Well, he would have had to be confronted with Yuuji’s size at some point, so this wasn’t the worst way. 

“C-can I… can I see?” Takumi suddenly spoke up, surprising Yuuji with the request. He gave a small nod and shifted, reaching up to free his strained erection for Takumi to see. If he was going to take it, he might as well see it firsthand. As he came free, Takumi’s eyes grew wide, his demeanor switching from confident to unsure. Yuuji smirked a little. 

“Inui-kun… you’re welcome to touch it.” Takumi swallowed, glancing away for a moment before looking up to Yuuji again. Yuuji smiled encouragingly, casting Takumi a warm look from under thick lashes; gentle, inviting. Takumi slowly reached out, hesitant, his fingers stopping just centimetres before making contact with the length of Yuuji’s shaft. He pulled his hand back without making contact, and Yuuji’s eyebrows raised, concern welling up inside him. 

“Taku-- Inui-kun?” Was this too much for Takumi? 

“It’s… it’s too big..?” Takumi whispered, shrinking back a little as though intimidated. Yuuji wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t. He really didn’t want to spend another night jerking off alone, not when he had gotten this far with Takumi.

“W-well, yes, I mean--” 

“It’s impossible..! It’s not gonna fucking fit!” Takumi jumped up from the couch, glaring, and Yuuji found himself reaching out for his wrist to stop him from leaving. 

“Inui-kun! Wait, it’ll be alright, I promise.” This was going from magical to horrible. 

Takumi was larger than him, figure wise, and Yuuji had definitely put it in women smaller than the both of them. 

“Kiba! You’re out of your fucking mind, I’ve-- It’s not like I haven’t fucked before, and  _ that _ ? That’s not gonna fit in  _ anything _ .” Yuuji held in a frown, not about to let their night devolve into them arguing about whether or not his  _ cock  _ would fit up Takumi’s ass.

“Inui-kun.” Yuuji spoke, voice firm. Takumi flinched, looking down to him without pulling away. Yuuji tugged him back down to sit on the couch, gentle, calm. 

“How about this… I’ll go buy the right size and you can think it over? Inui-kun, I..” Yuuji paused, trying to find the right words. Takumi watched him, eyes guarded as he pondered Yuuji’s words, waiting to hear what else he had to say. 

“I really want to spend time with you tonight, Inui-kun.. Together.” Yuuji breathed out, looking up to see Takumi’s cheeks tinge a light pink. He smiled, hand moving from Takumi’s wrist to lace his fingers with Takumi's for a moment before he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them up, standing. 

“Please consider it.. I’ve been looking forward to spending the night with you all week.” Boldly, Yuuji reached out and tipped Takumi’s head up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before he turned, leaving Takumi to consider his options.

* * *

Of course, there were always other methods of persuasion, but Yuuji wanted Takumi as he was; loved Takumi as he was. He wanted Takumi on his own terms, there and willing and in _ need _ . 

The image of Takumi, twisting and gasping under him sent a bolt of heat pooling down Yuuji’s belly as he pushed open the door to the nearby drug store, hurrying to the back in search of  _ specific  _ items. 

_ Why was the drug store so busy at 4pm on a Tuesday?! _

It was nearly packed in every aisle; was there some kind of pandemic going on that Yuuji didn't know about? Yuuji kept a straight face as he stopped at the back of the store, his eyes shifting around past various products until he found the right section.

_ There. _

He approached and reached out, leaning down towards the bottom of the shelf where the largest size in his preferred brand was available, the entire row untouched.

It was only when, after he had grabbed a box, he stood up straight and turned, accidentally locking eyes with a tiny old lady down the aisle. Not wanting to be rude, Yuuji flashed a quick, pleasant smile. She stood still, then a second later turned to another little old lady beside her and started speaking after giving him another glance. 

Time to go. 

Yuuji was on his way up to the front when a mother and her child suddenly came out of an aisle in front of him, causing him to jump back and into the wall of condoms. There was a crash, and suddenly Yuuji found himself surrounded by the cursed things as at least ten boxes went flopping to the floor. The women froze, looking back to him in shock, and all the nearby people stared. 

“Mommy, what’s that man doing?” The woman frowned at him and tugged her child close, hurrying to a different part of the store, and seconds later the other onlookers returned to their business, leaving Yuuji to stand there, beet red as he quickly cleaned up the mess he had made and went to go check out. 

The walk back was quick and painless, and the idea that he was about to see Takumi; about to hold him and kiss him and  _ connect _ with him was more than enough to make Yuuji forget how the cashier had stared at him, her young eyes wide and masked face struggling to give nothing away as she rang up his purchase. 

He had no time to feel embarrassed, though, because Takumi was waiting. 

Upon arrival back home, Yuuji pushed open the door, surprised to see Takumi laying on the bed, his face buried in a pillow as he hugged it close. Hearing the door open, Takumi bolted up straight and tossed the pillow away, but Yuuji had already seen. He smiled softly to himself, slipping out of his shoes and wandering over, bag in hand. 

Had Takumi found comfort in his scent while he was away? Takumi was an Orphenoch; a wolf, specifically, so it wouldn’t be surprising if his senses were enhanced, leading him to seek Yuuji’s scent while he was out. 

The very idea of Takumi needing him was arousing. 

“... You were gone a while. What took you so long?” Takumi didn’t look up, staying still as Yuuji took a seat beside him and removed the box from the bag. 

“I had to go to a specific drug store; don’t worry about it.” Yuuji smiled, turning to face him. Takumi gave a small nod, finally looking up to meet his eyes. They stayed silent for a few moments, Yuuji’s mind focused on Takumi, and what he could do for the other man to make him more comfortable, when suddenly Takumi shifted, hand slowly reaching out for Yuuji’s. Yuuji waited, letting Takumi take his hand before closing his own around it, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. A few moments later they both leaned in, lips touching briefly.

“... Are you okay..?” Yuuji spoke, voice soft. Takumi gave a small nod, lips brushing past Yuuji’s and sending sparks up and down his belly. He wanted so much to throw Takumi down and fuck him until he couldn’t say or think anything other than Yuuji’s name, but that would have to wait until he was ready. 

“I…” Takumi paused, looking away. Steadily, his cheeks grew pink, and he looked back to Yuuji, his head lowered a little. 

“With you, I mean, I… want.. You.” Swallowing, Takumi raised his head in time for Yuuji to smash their lips together, free hand against the bed between them as he gripped Takumi’s hand tight for a moment before releasing it so he could put his hand to Takumi’s shoulder. 

Takumi was kissing back, hand rising up to Yuuji’s back now that it was free to touch and roam. His hand was rough to the feel, fingers calloused and fingers worn from both his job and all the fighting. Yuuji would have loved to feel them around his cock, but they had better things to do; that could come another day, with any luck. 

The kiss between them grew heated rather quickly, and Yuuji began to guide Takumi backwards, pushing him down gently to the bed as he leaned over him, kiss breaking so he could lick and nip down his neck for a few moments before he sat up, just wanting to admire the sight of Takumi, flushed and willing, under him. Yuuji smiled, leaning over to steal another kiss before he sat himself over Takumi, knees on either side of him. 

“Inui-kun… I don’t want you to be nervous when you’re with me.” Yuuji reached down, hands sliding up Takumi’s plain white t-shirt. He wanted to see those abs, and that tan, well toned chest. 

“I-- that’s, it’s not  _ you  _ I was worried about.” Takumi huffed, pushing himself up on his elbows a little, just watching Yuuji. 

“That’s good to know.” As intimidating as Yuuji’s endowment was, he knew how to use it well. Yuuji felt a small, sly smirk slipping across his lips, and he slid his hands up Takumi’s chest, pushing the fabric out of the way so he could see what he was doing before he immediately closed his thumbs and forefingers around Takumi’s nipples, squeezing and rubbing in gentle motions. Takumi tensed under him, his entire face lighting up.

“Hey, what’re you-- ah!” Yuuji pinched softly at them both before scooping up a handful of skin, gently massaging the little nubs into hardness as he continued to tease and play with Takumi’s chest.

“You don’t like it?” Yuuji could feel Takumi stiffening under him, though, so no matter what he said, his body enjoyed the gentle ministrations. 

“Y-you’re just.. Fucking with me now, aren’t you? I thought you wan-- mm-” Takumi slapped a hand over his mouth as Yuuji suddenly leaned down, tongue flat and licking up one of the hardened nipples into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled at it for a second or two before casting another smirk up to Takumi. 

“I’m not “ _ fucking with you _ ”, Inui-kun… I’m “ _ fucking _ ” you. Or did you think sex was just leaning over and sticking it in?” The crude words leaving Yuuji’s mouth seemed foreign to him; he wasn’t someone who liked to speak in such a crass manner, Takumi had probably never had this kind of attention before, and he wasn’t going to miss any opportunity to pleasure his body. Even if he was failing and fighting him, Yuuji was going to pull as many moans and gasps from Takumi that he could manage. 

“Oh, fuck off, that’s not what I-- “ Yuuji’s tongue flicked up and down the little nub in his mouth, his other hand still massaging, fingers rubbing the sensitive skin between them. A small moan bubbled up from Takumi, and Yuuji felt himself shudder in anticipation for more; more moans, more, specifically from Yuuji’s actions. 

“K-Kiba…” Takumi’s chest was rising and falling quicker than it had been before. Yuuji hummed softly, making his lips vibrate over Takumi’s nipple just slightly before he finally pulled, his one hand still massaging as he looked down to Takumi.

“Yes, Inui-kun?” He reached down with his other hand, beginning to gently palm his hand over the forming tent in Takumi’s jeans. A quiet whimper escaped Takumi, almost inaudible, and Yuuji couldn’t wait any longer. 

It took all of minutes to yank Takumi’s shirt off, followed by his own, while he kicked off his socks and slid back, undoing his belt so he could get undressed. 

Fully naked, they were both hard, and Yuuji found himself settling back down over Takumi for a few moments, his hand closing over their erections and giving a few light pumps, just to feel him close and  _ there.  _ Yuuji groaned, knowing that if he kept going like this then he would barely make it into Takumi. 

Luckily, he had plenty of restraint.

Yuji slipped off of Takumi, reaching towards the bedside table for the medium sized bottle of lubricant that had been hidden away. Takumi was watching him, cheeks red and eyes occasionally shifting downwards, at least until Yuuji turned back around to face him.

“Kiba…”

“Inui-kun?” Yuuji paused, having been about to flip the cap open. 

“Is… is it really possible? To fit it?” Takumi swallowed nervously, and Yuuji tried not to laugh as he moved back over to Takumi, sliding his arm up under Takumi’s leg and hoisting it over his shoulder. Takumi fell back with a gasp, confused. 

“K-Kiba?” Takumi squeaked. Yuuji could tell his first instinct would have been to kick, but he knew better. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Takumi’s thigh and reached up, gently closing his hand around Takumi’s manhood, beginning to move his hand with gentle strokes. 

“Shh, Inui-kun… lay back and let me take care of you, alright?” He pressed another kiss, this time further in, and Takumi trembled, his eyes fluttering shut as Yuuji continued to stroke with even, firm motions.

“But I want… to touch you..” He bit his lip as Yuuji’s thumb brushed over the tip and Yuuji smiled, taking in every little twitch and hitch of breath. The idea of Takumi wanting to touch him as much as he wanted to touch Takumi was making it impossibly hard to keep the slow pace he had set for them. 

“Yes, yes… I understand, Inui-kun, but this time… please, let me take care of you.” He leaned in a little further, lips to the head of Takumi’s cock as he made eye contact with the other male before pressing a small kiss to the head. Then, he looped his arms around Takumi’s thighs and tugged him down, separating his legs so he could have easier access to his entrance. Without hesitation, he pressed one of his fingers against the spot and licked against the delicate skin, immediately causing Takumi to squirm. 

“Hey..! D-don’t, with your--” Yuuji hadn’t been planning on it, but seeing the way Takumi had reacted to just having his nipples played with made Yuuji want to do more things that made him squirm. He smirked, knowing Takumi wouldn’t be able to see from the angle, and dipped his tongue inside the small, tight little hole as he reached his arm forward and took Takumi in his hand again, beginning to pump his cock once more. Takumi’s head fell back, one of his legs closing around Yuuji’s back as Yuuji began to slip his finger in alongside his tongue, stretching and sucking the area. Saliva was by no means lube, but there was fun to be had with teasing Takumi. 

“G-get your.. Fucking  _ tongue _ out of my ass..! Hhh--  _ Nn! _ ” Takumi suddenly jolted, a small noise escaping him as he spilled over Yuuji’s hand. Yuuji breathed out, body trembling with anticipation as he sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly pouring some into his hand while Takumi recovered, out of breath and distracted. 

Once his hand was covered in a decent amount, he reached back down and began to rub at his hole again, savoring the little noises Takumi made as he began to slip his fingers inside and stroke, slow, gentle motions, back and forth inside him. 

“‘M gonna… kick your ass… Kiba..” Well, they would see about that. However, Yuuji wasn’t too certain Takumi would be walking normally for a few days after this. 

Hopefully he didn’t get into any fights. 

Perhaps Yuuji should keep him here? No, if that happened, then who knows how many times they would end up doing it. 

Instead of replying, Yuuji just smiled to himself, another finger slipping inside as he continued to stretch and prepare Takumi for what was to come. Takumi had flung an arm over his forehead, mumbling small curses to himself. 

“Are you holding up alright? I can go back down--”

“D-don’t do weird things!” Takumi opened his eyes again, glaring up to Yuuji. 

Yuuji really liked that part of Takumi, though. The part of him that was so strong willed and defiant that he could still feel in control while Yuuji’s fingers were knuckle deep inside him, preparing him for something  _ much  _ bigger. He shifted his wrist a little, angling for the sweet spot that would make Takumi jump and whimper, smirking in triumph as Takumi did just that. 

“It’s not weird at all, Inui-kun.. I want to make you feel good. Is that… strange?” Yuuji was beginning to slip his third finger inside, pausing to pour some more lube down to help the process. It was all slick and warm down there, and Yuuji couldn’t wait to fit himself inside the impossibly tight cavern. He continued to stroke his fingers, scissoring and brushing past Takumi’s prostate at uneven times, purposefully, to make him gasp and curse. 

“N-no, but… It’s-- It’s.. ah, just..  _ Fuck _ \-- Would you stop fucking arou--ah!” Yuuji was stroking Takumi’s cock with feather light touches and curling his fingers inside him, relishing in the feel of Takumi as he grew stiff in his hand again. 

“Mm.. Inui-kun, do you think you’re ready for me…?” Yuuji’s voice, meant to be confident, came out a whisper as a tingle ran up his spine. Without waiting for a proper answer he pulled his fingers out and began to coat them in lube, making sure to slip a condom on before stroking himself up and down to coat himself evenly, and then poured more, scooting forward on his knees as Takumi’s knees parted for him. 

Takumi gave a small nod, his breath shaky and uneven. 

“Y-yeah... it’s.. Let’s get it on with..” He swallowed, forehead sweaty and cheeks red, watching as Yuuji pressed the very tip of his head into Takumi’s entrance. Takumi closed his eyes, making a small noise as Yuuji began to press in. He nudged inwards gently, holding himself steady while he reached out with his other hand and brushed away a few locks of hair that had been stuck to Takumi’s forehead. As he pushed in a little more, Takumi’s hand shot up to grip Yuuji’s, his body trembling as he struggled to accommodate Yuuji’s girth. 

Yuuji paused, pouring down a little more lubricant before he continued, pulling out carefully and then pressing back in. Takumi gasped, his voice raising slightly as Yuuji pushed a little deeper inside. 

“You’re doing so well, Inui-kun…” Yuuji wasn’t even halfway inside of him, though, and Yuuji planned on going the whole length. 

“Just a little more, Inui-kun. Just a little more, you’re doing so good.” His thumb brushed passed Takumi’s cheek, over the bruise he had been examining earlier, just touching him to touch, his words soft and encouraging as Takumi’s face turned into his hand and tears began to form in his eyes. 

“Shhh, I’m here..” Yuuji pressed inwards, shifting on his knees as he slipped deeper inside. Takumi whined, body stiff, and Yuuji grimaced at the tightness. 

“I-inui-kun, please… you need to relax.” Ah, he was so hot and tight. Yuuji closed his eyes, breathing out a calm and steady breath, forcing himself to keep a slow pace inch by inch. 

“I-I can’t… K-Kiba. I can’t…” Yuuji could feel the wetness of tears on his hand and just continued to stroke Takumi’s cheek. 

“You  _ can,  _ Inui-kun, you’re taking me so well…” Just one small push left, and Yuuji would be fully inside of him, like a dream come true. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuuji pulled out and then leaned in, guiding himself until he was fully sheathed inside Takumi. Takumi cried out, his teeth grit and hand gripping the blankets under him. 

“Inui-kun..” Yuuji breathed out, his eyes falling shut as he went still, taking it all in, the heat, the tightness, how  _ amazing _ it felt to be inside Takumi after all this time; how perfect, how  _ natural _ it felt. 

He leaned over, pressing light kisses against the exposed portion of Takumi’s neck, pulling his hand from Takumi’s cheek to trail it down his chest and to his belly, stroking the small bulge that poked out of his abdomen for a moment before he took Takumi’s hip and began to pull out, thrusting back in at the painful pace of a snail. 

“K-Kiba..!” 

“Inui-kun.. C-can you.. Feel me in you? Look, you can see…” Yuuji pressed all the way back inside, watching as the little bulge in Takumi’s abdomen formed again, in awe. Takumi let out a noise, followed by a pained groan. 

“D-don’t.. Be.. weird…  _ ah, fuck.. _ ” Yuuji shifted, pulling himself in and pressing in with shallow thrusts, savoring the feel with a quiet moan. He reached down, grabbing Takumi’s other hip and leaned in, pressing his lips to Takumi’s neck again as he trailed kisses up his throat and to his ear, pulling in the little lobe so he could suck and kiss at it. 

Takumi moaned, his head turned to try and pull back, but there was no escape, Yuuji knew this weakness of his and he would use it every chance he got. 

“ _ Kiba..! Ki.. ba…” _ Yuuji’s cock was brushing past his prostate; filling him more than he’d ever been filled in his life; probably more than he’d ever be filled again, and Yuuji took pride in this. 

“I-Inui-kun… call me.. Yuuji.” Yuuji nipped at the shell of his ear, causing Takumi to whine, body shivering under Yuuji as he began to thrust more evenly, cock filling every bit of him and then some. 

Takumi was crying out; gasping and panting under him. Yuuji wondered, very briefly, how a collar would look around his neck, and nibbled and nipped at the sensitive skin, tongue sliding up his jaw and to his lips to corner him into a messy kiss that Takumi could barely return. 

Takumi wasn’t a dog, though. He was a wolf, and thus, could not be chained down and collared, as much as Yuuji wanted to make it possible to keep Takumi by his side at all times. 

“Y--  _ Nn, Yuu… ji.. Yuuji… Yuuji…!”  _ Was this love? If it were possible, Yuuji would stay this way for the rest of his life. 

He gripped Takumi’s hips, his pace picking up. Takumi’s voice had gone loud and high, unable to control himself as Yuuji began to pound into him, gentleness and slow pace falling from his mind as he was gripped by need. 

Moments later he felt himself come with a pleased moan, listening as Takumi came undone beneath him, a twitching, moaning mess with saliva coated lips from the bits of drool he had failed to swallow. 

Yuuji fell forward, his head landing on Takumi’s heaving chest. He couldn’t help but reach down and stroke the spot where he felt himself embedded inside Takumi, a part of him wishing he didn’t ever have to come out. 

A hand weakly pressed to the back of his head, fingers brushing through his hair. Yuuji felt his heart clench and he leaned up, lips to Takumi’s. Then, he slowly pulled out, wanting nothing more than to keep thrusting in hopes of bringing his erection back so they could keep going. However, Takumi was clearly worn and needed rest, so it would have to wait. 

After pulling out, he discarded the used condom and pulled Takumi close, sated and comfortable, while Takumi groaned and grumbled about how sore his ass was going to be. 

Yuuji just smiled. 


End file.
